the_lost_light_rebellion_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliot Granger
Elliot Granger is a young man with two very different sides to him. If you catch him under normal circumstances, you'll find a flighty, anxious kid who seems only a step away from being scared of his own shadow. Seemly innocuous things can make him flinch, and he always seems to assume that you're out to hurt him. If you catch him behind of the wheel of his beloved Lazerhawk, or piloting a star fighter, a mech, or just about anything else, all that anxiety melts away. Then, Elliot becomes a fearless, almost cocky speed demon. "If it drives, flies or walks, I can pilot it", as Elliot puts it. History Early Life Elliot grew up in a household with an emotionally abusive mother and a father who was just as beaten down as Elliot himself. Elliot's father, Andrew, would often find an excuse to take Elliot in the car with him so that they could both get away from Elliot's mother. Sitting in the passenger seat, cruising down the highway was the greatest escape that a young Elliot had ever known. Whether Elliot's mother was undermining his every action and thought, or Elliot's classmates were turning him into their whipping boy year after year, Elliot could count on two reprieves. One was the support from both his father and best friend, Emily. The other was the open road. By the time Elliot was old enough for a legal driver's license, Elliot had already learned everything he needed to pass his driver's exam with flying colors. His skills only grew from there. Within a few years, Elliot was a peerless driver with an instinctual grasp on the ways of driving. As one of Elliot's friends put it "Elliot doesn't just drive a car, he ensouls the car." Cross-Ekonic War During the Cross-Ekonic War, Elliot's unparalelled driving earned him a reputation as an unparalleled getaway driver, motor cavalryman and courier. The Bardonese soon learned to dread the sound of Eurobeat issuing forth from a vehicle's sound system, for one of Elliot's trademark "Death Blossom" attacks was liable to follow in it's wake. Lost Light Rebellion When the Jupiter Empire made landfall on Erdezwei, intent on kicking ass, taking names, slaves, resources, and everything else, Elliot was among those chosen to leave Erdezwei and join the Lost Light Rebellion. Today, Elliot is a general pilot that will operate whatever machinery needs operating with every bit of the passion he drives his Lazerhawk with. Personality As mentioned in the opening paragraph, there is a strong duality to Elliot's personality. Years of living with an abusive mother have left deep scars on Elliot even to this day. One might notice how Elliot will flinch when certain words are said or certain actions or gestures are made. If one manages a conversation with him, they will also notice the abundance of "Thank you"s that Elliot uses. One way to help Elliot out of his shell is to ask about his car or talk about cars as a whole. Elliot loves all things automotive, and could talk for hours about his passion. This passion really comes to a head when he actually gets to drive. Then you'll often catch him drifting, gunning the engine, and generally tearing up the road like his name is Takumi Fujiwara. Relationships Andrew Granger - Father Emily Nash - Best Friend Category:Characters Category:Lost Light Crew Category:Erdezwei‏‎ Category:Lost Light Era